Godly Games
by SarcasmGoddess
Summary: Percy and his friends play games and watch movies... Normal, right? Not until you realise what they're up to.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN, AUTOR OF THE BOOKS**_

* * *

**Godly Games, CHAPTER 1  
**

It was a sunny afternoon at Camp Half Blood, well, at least there. Outside it was cloudy… Jeez, I wish I could do that whenever I wanted! Like "Oh, I'd like to adjust the mood more to Percy, clouds don't go with me" and change it. But, oh, I can't. The seven, Nico, Reyna and Calypso agreed to play Truth or Dare and watch movies at my house. Oh, I forgot to mention, Calypso if free and Leo is alive. This may count like a "celebration" but I don't know.

Alright, so I drove –yes, I had to learn- to Mom's house through the cloudy path, probably about to start to rain.

When I got there, Grover and Mom were already there. I smiled brightly, happy to see 'em again. I ran to hug my mom, and then my Satyr friend.

"Percy, I'm so happy you're here!" Grover said happily

"You could've seen me in the camp, why did you have to wait?" I asked

"Well… Just because I wanted to give you a surprise" Before I could protest, he continued "Your friends already know… It was actually their idea"

Sally nodded in agreement.

Wow, this was going to be awesome. We waited for all our friends to come here. Annabeth was the first. She got here at 5:00, JUST ON TIME! I wonder how she does that… I kissed her softly when I opened the door for her like a gentleman, and invited her to sit with us.

The next were Hazel and Frank, followed by Reyna. Piper came with Jason. And, obviously, Leo and Calypso were the lasts. Probably thanks to Leo, of course. We all walked to my room, but I came in first, knowing the son of Hades had shadow-travelled there. My mom told me in a whisper.

"Hey, my living-room is your type, right?" I asked Nico teasingly

He scowled. "Could you just let it go, Pierce?"

"Nu-uh" I laughed "Don't worry, kid" I smiled and hugged him "Wait… I can do that, right Ghost King?"

"Yes Percy…" Nico replied "I missed you too, huh"

"I'd rather say the same" I smiled and let him go "Come in!"

All my friends came in ad sat on the carpet, making a circle.

"Alright guys, Nico's here so we can start! Jason, truth or dare?" I asked, wanting him to choose dare. I've been looking for great dares, that I can't wait to use 'em.

"Truth, Percy, truth" He said, smiling. He probably read my mind or something!

"Alright… Jason, who would you rather kiss: Buford the Table or the floor?" I asked randomly. I really didn't know what to ask him.

"If he kissed Buford, wouldn't Engine get jealous?" Leo asked, earning Piper's face palm

"I'd rather kiss a clean table… Oh well, if he doesn't tell me to do 20 push-ups!" Jason admitted "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Nico replied

I leaned to Jason and whispered "Make him dress up like a chicken" on his ear, but he shook his head. I felt disappointed; I know he would look really funny with a yellow suit.

"I dare you to…" Jason whispered something into Nico's ear.

His eyes widened and he blushed, but he just nodded…

* * *

**_Alrighty... I'm not really good with writing fanfictions, but here's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it! I already have an idea for Jason's dare, but if you have a good idea, don't hesitate and tell me!_**

* * *

**_PLEASE GO EASY ON ME! ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SORRY FOR GRAMMAR, SPELLING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT MISTAKES_**


	2. Nico the Neko

**GODLY GAMES**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I wondered what Jason's dare was. I looked at Jason, then at Nico, then back at Jason. Nico sighted as he got up and stood in the middle of the circle… Or however it was called, it was more like a pear or something like that.

"Okay guys, this will be a quick show" Jason announced playfully

Nico cursed in Ancient Greek at Jason and stick his tongue out, but it wasn't in his direction. He looked like if he tried to lick his nose.

"I can't, I already told you!" Nico protested

"Then you know what to do!" Jason said, smirking

Nico sighted. He grabbed a black Sharpie and painted cat whiskers on his face. He took white mittens from Jason's hand and a tiara that had black cat ears. The Ghost King took his shoes off; he was wearing black and white socks. He got on his knees and padded to me like a kitty.

"He looks like Phil Lester!" Piper squealed.

Annabeth chuckled and nodded at Piper "I know!" She said smiling

"W-What's happening, Neeks? Or should I say… Neko?" I asked slightly confused

Nico didn't reply, he just said "Rrrrrrr" like if he was purring. He closed his eyes and brushed his face on my chest. If he wasn't doing it on me, I would have laughed. He meowed at me and licked my cheek. At that time I was already freaking out, crawling away from Nico the Neko. He backed away and looked at all of us with a death stare.

"This never happened" He warned us and took off the tiara and the mittens. He tried to get rid of the whiskers but it was impossible. He groaned as he had to keep being a kitten.

"It's your turn to ask, Nico" Jason pointed

"C… Calypso. Truth or dare?" Nico asked shyly.

"Truth" Calypso replied sweetly

"When did you realise you have feelings for Leo?" He asked

Everybody turned their attention to her, even me.

"When he was in my island, duh!" Calypso said, making it sound too obvious

"Yeah but—" Nico was interrupted by the girl.

"You can only ask one time, and you didn't explain correctly at the beginning, sorry Neeks" Calypso said, with a mischievous grin. Everyone clapped at that.

"Sure, that's fair. That's why I suggest you to explain yourself better" I said and motioned my hand to Calypso.

"Okie dokie, Leo, truth or dare?" Calypso asked

"Dare" Leo responded with confidence

Calypso giggled "I dare you to go to the bathroom to change, and "go commando" _**/AN: MEANS TO NOT WEAR UNDERWEAR/**_ for the next three rounds"

"Eeeew" Some of the friends protested. What made me laugh was Hazel, who didn't know what that meant. She asked, and when Frank answered on her ear, her face expression changed from horror, to disbelief and to disgust.

Leo shrugged "I've done worse things at these games" he admitted and walked to the bathroom. He came back looking as usual, but his Charmander boxers were on his left shoulder.

"I don't think I can even look at you, Repair boy!" Piper told Leo

"Well you have to, because… Truth or dare, Pipes?" Leo asked smirking

Piper sighted, "Boys" she said under her breath. "Dare… NOT AN EXTREME ONE"

"Sure, Beauty Queen. I dare you to go downstairs to a random shop and tell everybody that you lost your voice and need them to help you find it!" Leo dared her "And I will record it" He added

"The fastest, the better" She said and ran away to the store, Leo chasing her. He was using Annabeth's camera to record it.

* * *

She entered to a store and with her hoodie up she started yelling.

"GUUUYSSSS! I LOST MY VOIIICEEEE! HELP ME FIND IT!" She walked to a group of teenagers. They were 6. There was a tall girl with dark brown hair and stormy gray eyes, like Annabeth's; there was also a blonde girl with blue eyes, she was wearing glasses; the third girl was the shortest of all, she had brown hair and coffee brown eyes. As for the boys, there was a blonde guy with sky blue eyes, a brown haired guy with blue eyes and a dark haired guy with brown eyes.

"Piper, you can't lose your voice and yell it" The blonde girl said

"How do you know my… Guys, I thought you were at CHB" Piper recognized the kids. They were Ryan, Leah, Dakota, Arrow, Oliver and Aiden. The six of them were demigods. _**/AN: THE NAMES ARE IN ORDER TO THEIR DESCRIPTION/**_

"We were, then we went here. Fair enough?" Dakota asked

"Yeeeeeah just don't tell anybody. Now, I'm going back to my business" Piper said smiling. She walked to other parts of the store laughing and yelling it. Uh, should I say that this is the best description I can give of the events without laughing too hard to think?

* * *

When they came back Leo showed us the tape.

"That's it, my life's ruined thanks to you" Piper told Leo

"No prob, sis" He joked. She looked at him with a death stare, but he just laughed.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, APART FROM DAKOTA AND OLIVER. RYAN, LEAH, ARROW AND AIDEN ARE OWNED BYY SOME FRIENDS.**

**PLEASE SEND SOME REVIEWS, I WANNA SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Three sweaters with make up

_**GODLY GAMES**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Whatever, Leo. Hazel, truth or Dare?" Piper asked

"Uh, truth" Hazel answered and smiled.

"What did you think when you realised that Leo is your first eh… Boyfriend's grandson?" Piper asked curiously

Hazel rolled her eyes at her "He wasn't my boyfriend! But it was… Shocking. Still, I started to suspect they had to be relatives, of course!" She scanned the room with her gold-like eyes. Her gaze landed on the satyr, Grover. "Truth or dare?"

Grover thought for a few seconds, and looked at me with an interrogative look. I shrugged; he was asking what was better for her. Since she was the calmest person in the group, it wouldn't actually matter. I thought she would go easy on her.

"Dare!" My friend satyr answered

"I dare you to… try to break an egg with your horns? No using your hands at all" Hazel said.

"Uh sure…" Grover trotted downstairs, he knew the house as well as me, and came back with an egg on his hands. "Honestly, I have no idea why I'm doing this" He admitted and placed the egg on the floor. He kneeled and took off his cap. He hit the egg repeatedly, but it didn't break. He actually wasn't putting enough strength on it; everybody could see that, right? Anyway, when he stopped doing that, he pushed it to the wall and hit it once again, but harder. It broke and the yellow thing inside was now leaking from it. His head was covered in it soon.

We all laughed, while he gave me a death stare, like if saying _"Wasn't she the sweetest girl here? Sweeter than the egg, at least"_**. **He reached for a towel, and tried to clean it up, but it just got worse. He muttered a curse in Ancient Greek and left the towel there, so nobody could see the mess.

* * *

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" Grover asked

Annabeth smirked "Dare!" Gods, I love when she looks all determined.

"I dare you to kiss Nico di Angelo" My satyr friend dared her. He gave me a triumphant look. Heck, the dare wasn't for her but for me! I shook my head and looked away, but looked back at my best friend, who was containing laugher.

Annabeth reached Nico with a hand and grabbed his right hand. She kissed the palm of it and looked at Grover playfully. "Ta-da! You never said where". She fist bumped Calypso, as she had used the same technique on Grover.

"You're still smart, huh" He raised an eyebrow

* * *

Annabeth looked at Frank "So, Frank, tru—"

Leo interrupted her "Can I put on my boxers now?!" He asked Calypso. She just nodded. Leo rushed out of the room to the bathroom.

Annabeth gave him an irritated look, but continued "As I was saying, Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Frank replied

"I dare you to put on three sweaters… Ya' know it's hot in here" Annabeth smirked

"What? I will melt" Frank protested

Annabeth shrugged "A dare's a dare. You have to stay like this until the movie starts"

Frank cursed in Latin. I threw three sweaters at him and he put them on. He stayed next to the window, to get more air. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to let all of us put make up on you!" Frank said

I looked at him stranged by his behaviour. Leo stormed in. "IM BACK! DON'T CRY FOR ME!"

We laughed with him. I looked at Frank "Are you serious?" I asked. Frank nodded.

I turned to Piper, who already had nail polish in her hands.

"I'm gonna need help with Percy's make over!" Piper announced. She walked to me smiling devilishly

I sighted, hoping this to be over soon.

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO NOR HOO... I WISH I DID THO**_

_well.. Sorry for not posting sooner, I lost the charger of my laptop! I finally found it and I wrote this chapter quickly, that's why it's so short. Also, reviews are accepted! Don't be shy, I wanna know what you guys think.  
_

* * *

**_Does anybody here like Hetalia? I'm planning to soon do a Hetalia fanfic :3  
_**


	4. Wax and the sea don't mix together

_**Godly Games**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sometimes I wonder, why do I keep saying "dare" every time we play Truth or Dare? Then, it was too late to back off… Surely I never back off at a challenge, but this is too much. Piper grabbed my left hand and started painting my nails blue.

"At least you chose a nice color" I muttered

Piper ignored me, and looked at the boys. "Okay, since y'all look at me like if I knew what I am doing, I won't let you down" She smiled "So, let's start working. Nico and Jason, you will choose his clothes"

"Frank said—" I was interrupted by the charming daughter of Aphrodite

"Stop complaining, Perseus. I'll let Piper do whatever she wants" Frank said, with a playful look in his eyes. This was one of the times when he looked like the old Frank, without that Ares' (or Mars', whatever, they're both bad) blessing he had.

Piper winked gratefully at Frank and gave him thumbs up. "Frank… Wanna help Calypso with his hair?" She earned a nod from Frank and turned to Calypso with an interrogative look in her eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to do that" Calypso smiled brightly

Annabeth looked at Piper, who was done with my hands. She whispered something in her ear, and chuckled. I wondered what were they saying, but **somebody** (IT HURTS, FRANK!) pulled my hair. I yelped surprised, and in pain.

"Sorry…" Frank apologized.

I saw that Hazel was looking at some of the makeup Piper made appear. She left them organized and walked to Nico and Jason. "Neko-Neeks" She called him sweetly. "What have you chosen for Percy? I would like to make sure the eye-shadow and lipstick go good with it"

Instead of letting Di Angelo reply, Jason answered "I dunno, Hazz. But don't worry 'bout it. We're supposed to make him look silly"

Hazel nodded "Okay, I think that's fine"

Leo walked up to Hazel. He was basically doing nothing, but I saw Annabeth telling him something, so he's probably part of her evil plan. Maybe not evil… Of her plan and that's it. They started chatting, waiting for Calypso and Frank to finish.

I looked down at my feet, my toenails were now painted like a rainbow. "What the heck?! Now I'll be a walking rainbow"

Piper chuckled "I did a pretty good job, huh!" She said proudly. She handed me a small mirror, and I looked at my hair. It looked good! What a miracle. It looked like if it was dip-dyed blue. The moment didn't last. When I looked at the other side, well it wasn't as good as the front. It had about 5 or 6 small braids; they had a ribbon, each of them a different color. Next time I'll think twice when letting my hair grow enough for that. Also, it was divided in two sides, and one was extremely straight, while the other was curly.

"I'm such a mess" I admitted "I still look really handsome, though"

Next, Jason came with Nico, who threw black skinny jeans and a checkered shirt. I went to the bathroom and put it on. Later, everything got ruined… If it was possible to ruin it more. Nico gave me a bright pink skirt and a yellow scarf. Piper had a pair of high heels, but one was red and the other one was white.

"Do I really have to put 'em on?" I asked concerned

"I'm not that evil, it's for the photo!" Piper admitted

I sighted in relief. Hazel came to me and she started doing the makeup…

* * *

When she was done, I looked like a mixture of Naruto and a Greek drunk goddess. Hazel was laughing, as well as everybody. Then the worst part came. Leo had a small container. He took lid out and heated the substance with his hands. It was wax. Leo put the container on the floor. He and Annabeth started applying it to the moustache and around the eyebrows. I held my breathe when Annabeth took a piece of paper and put it where the wax was. She took it off quickly, with the small hairs in it.

I cried in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT HURTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Leo laughed "It's not even done yet, man!"

Annabeth chuckled "Sorry seaweed brain, but this is a dare you accepted: a makeover. We still need to do your arms… Since we can't do your legs" My girlfriend looked at the skinny jeans disappointed.

I groaned "Really?!"

They nodded and smiled. Now Annabeth rolled up my sleeves while Leo applied the wax.

"This probably won't hurt that much" He affirmed. He placed the piece of paper on the wax and pressed it. Then he counted "One, Tortilla, Three, Fo—" He took it off quickly.

I yelped, it didn't hurt as much as in the face, but it still hurt "I'm gonna kill you… Valdez"

"Don't worry, we're just doing one" Annabeth said.

I sighted, it was done. Piper gave me the high heels and took a photo.

"I swear on River Styx that if you ever upload the pic to internet, or show it to other people, I'll hunt you down till chu die" I said, obviously knowing she would find a way to show it.

"Fine, fine" She agreed

"We should decide what movie to watch…" Nico suggested quietly. He walked over to them, they were all together now. "I vote for a Disney movie".

"The Little Mer…" I started

"NO, FROZEN!" Annabeth said "We've watched The Little Mermaid too many times! Plus, if it's because of the water… Snow is made of water. There's a castle made of ice, which is water. And has a really good architecture"

"Why don't we watch Big Hero 6?" Frank suggested

"Yeah, I'm Hiro and you're Baymax" Leo joked

Frank hit him in the head, not hard enough to harm him

"Well, that seems like a good idea" Hazel agreed with Frank

"Sure" Nico said

"I haven't seen it but it sounds good" Calypso admitted. Grover nodded, agreeing with her, since he couldn't go see it.

Jason and Piper were good with it, so they decided to look for it on the shelf.

"That means I can take this sweaters off!" Frank said excited. He took them one by one and threw them through the window "BYE SWEATERS! I DON'T LOOK LIKE A PANDA ANYMORE!"

"Oh well, I didn't like them anyway" I shrugged "Let's watch this!"

* * *

**OH WELL... TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS? THATS SCARY!  
**

**I DON'T OWN EITHER PJO, HOO, OR ANY OF DISNEY AND ITS MOVIES.**

**LEAVE YOUR REVIEW! I WANNA KKNNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**BYE!**


	5. Let's watch a movie!

**Godly Games**

**Chapter 5**

Piper and Jason had already put the movie on when we finally managed to set the place, for 8 demigods, a… titan nymph? What was Calypso, again?, and a satyr.

"What is the movie about?" Calypso asked sweetly

"About six heroes" Jason replied sarcastically

"I mean, excluding all this sarcasm" Calypso rolled her eyes at him

"Tadashi, Hiro's brother, builds a robot, called Baymax. And after the death of—If I continue, I would say nothing but spoilers really important to the plot" Jason admitted

"What's a spoiler?" Hazel asked confused

"In this context, when somebody tells you important details of the story, which may spoil the plot and the surprise –like telling you the plot twist- of when you watch it for first time" Annabeth answered diplomatically.

Honestly, I would only say "What might spoil you the movie". But it's fine, that sounds more complicated and all that stuff that Hazel might like.

It started with the view of San Fransokyo, a mix of San Francisco and Tokyo. Then there's the bot fight. Those robots are nothing compared with what the Hephaestus kids build day by day at the camp, fact that Leo wouldn't wait to remark.

"Bah, I could build that in 5 minutes, bigger and better" Leo said with a cocky smile

"Actually that's true, you haven't seen the random things he builds with just a can of cola and an old Hot Wheels. I've seen it with my own eyes, sadly. Nobody can concentrate when somebody is building a prototype of a Coke-Car" Jason ripped off the grin of his face

"It was the Coke Mobil!" Leo protested

"Guys, I wanna see what happens to Yama…" Grover told them quietly

"Fine, be quiet, Lightning Boy" Leo smiled at his friend

"Those prisons are much better than the ones that were at the war" Hazel said

"Well, they're not at war yet" I got into the conversation

"Yet? Is that a spoiler?" Hazel asked slightly offended

"No! There's no war at all" Frank answered

"Fine, I've seen too much war for two lifetimes" Hazel muttered

Then Aunt Cass came to pick Hiro and Tadashi up from jail. Aunt Cass is a good character, I like her.

"That" Leo said when she pulled them by their ears "Is some of the reasons why I run fast. It hurts, so don't try. I had to run away when I knew there was trouble coming"

"Don't you think Leo is too talkative?" Piper asked "Wouldn't you like me to charmspeak him to stay quiet?" She asked playfully

"No I wouldn't" Leo replied

"Well, if you could do that, it would be just fine by me.." Frank said tempted, but obviously nobody really wanted to shut Leo up, we were so used to his comments, it would be weird. By that time, I had already lost interest and was in a conversation with Grover and Nico.

"Mochi! That's you, Nico!" I said. Maybe too loud.

Everybody turned their attention to Nico, who still had his cat whiskers painted on his face. He blushed dark red. He managed to say a quiet "Meow…" So everybody looked away. Which didn't happen. The girls smiled apologetically. Frank stared at Jason, since he had dared Nico to do that, but he just replied

"Sorry Neeks…" I whispered onto his small, pale ear. He nodded, accepting the apology.

"Well, Mochi is just fine for me. He's an awesome cat" Jason said in Nico's defense.

"Thanks, man" Nico thanked him out loud. Now, that was new! He was more of a quiet, shy person, who didn't really express his feeling out loud. Maybe with a whisper, or a murmur.

Jason shrugged, as if it was nothing. We were a team, no matter Nico didn't see it that way; that was the way we all thought about it.

"TADASHI, NO!" Hazel and Calypso cried, at the explosion.

We all turned our attention back to the movie like a reflex. It was the scene of Tadashi's death. The atmosphere relaxed when Leo asked something

"Hey, Zhang, so by any chance, were they of your family or something?"

* * *

_**I dont own neither HOO, PHO nor Disney.  
**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, leave your review ;)**_

_**If you want any OC to appear, you can leave me his/her bio (name, age, gp, looks, personality, etc)**_

_**Love y'all!**_


	6. Leo the Flashlight

**GODLY GAMES**

**Chapter 6**

**ALL THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORIES AND MOSTLY EVERYTHING HERE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN**

**I PROMISE IF THEY WERE MINE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN SHOWING OFF IT ALL DAY**

**AND I'M NOT**

* * *

Frank looked at Leo, completely poker-faced. "Yes. Is Speedy Gonzales your brother?" He asked.

Hazel giggled and glanced at Leo

"Yes, cool isn't it?" Leo grabbed a hat from nowhere and put it on. "Close enough"

Frank cracked a smiled "Ah, Leo Valdez Gonzales. Now we all know the truth"

"Yeah we do. Now gimme my hat" Grover took Leo's hat off.

"Well, it fits better than when you greased your hair and put googles on" Hazel admitted

"Everything fits me, right?" Leo asked

"Yeah sure, everything" Piper replied sarcastically "Wanna see? We could do what we did to Percy again" She smiled mischievously

"I don't think so" Leo pointed out

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem" Annabeth smirked

"I know that for sure, but I don—" Leo started. The lights turned off

"AAAAAAAH!" I exclaimed surprised "The light's out…"

"Oh, you don't say" Jason said sarcastically

"Turn them on!" Annabeth urged

"Are you scared of the dark?" Piper asked curiously

"No, but you don't know what creatures might be hiding in it" Annabeth admitted

I smiled at her… Wait, it made no sense at all since we couldn't see anything. Instead, I hugged her warmly and kissed her cheek. She became more sensitive in different aspects since our tour to Tartarus, but I wouldn't remember her that even in a thousand years. Instead, I remained silent.

"Uh guys, I'm gonna light up my finger, and I don't feel like watching any of you making out" Leo warned. He lit up his index finger to make light. "Well, now we're doomed with no light but my finger"

I heard footsteps coming to my room. Somebody opened the door and peek in. It was my mother.

"Hey kids," WE ARE NOT KIDS, MOM! I wanted protest "The light went off and we don't have batteries for the flashlights, sorry. I'm going out to buy some, so don't open the door nor answer the phone if you don't know the number"

"Can you bring pizza!?" I asked

"If you can wait, I can even bring you the sky" She said and left the room

"What now?" Piper asked

"We can't do much, with Leo as our only way to get light" Annabeth pointed "No offence, but that's the truth"

"Am I not hot enough?" Leo joked

"I bet you are" Calypso whispered in his ear "But we need light right now" She said louder

Leo smiled and kissed her softly… Now who's the couple that will get caught kissing?!

I lay down on the floor "I think I can wait. The floor is comfy" I smiled

"I don't think so, Seaweed brain" Annabeth said "I wouldn't say you will stay 5 minutes without doing anything"

"We could play Hide-and-Seek" Hazel suggested

"Yes, it would be more difficult since, well, there's no light" Frank agreed. There wasn't enough light outside for the whole house, as you might have guessed. Being ADHD, we didn't have a good sense of timing, Calypso and Frank don't really care, and Grover… I guess from hanging out with us he got something of it. Also, It didn't matter, none of us had business tomorrow.

"Well, it actually sounds good" Jason admitted "What do you say?"

"Just don't break… Or burn" We looked at Leo, who just grinned "Anything" I said

"Fine. I count!" Frank volunteered

"Oh, and the first that gets found, will have to do a dare or tell a secret" Piper added, slightly charmspeaking

"1, 2, 3, go away Leo, 5, 6, you'd better go away, 8, i'll count to 40, 10…" Frank started counting the seconds.

"Let's go to our special place" I whispered to Annabeth and held her hand. We ran to the attic and got inside an old cupboard, big enough for us to fit in. Kind of.

"I always wonder what this thing is doing—" Annabeth started

I stopped her with a gentle kiss.

* * *

_**Well… there goes the 6**__**th**__** chapter! I'm gonna add some Percabeth fluff in the next chapter. And I promise that I will upload ASAP!**_

_**Oh , BTW, you can look for me in DeviantART as Snoopytalia**_

_**That's all :)**_

_**LOVE YALL!**_


End file.
